In The Snow
by Mossadartninja
Summary: The team catches a case up in snowy Vermont, and everyone knows those far away cases never end well.


**A/N:Hello! Here is one of my many distractions from finishing my other stories.**

**Set before Shabbat shalom/ Shiva. Regular bed but has still never been to his place.**

**Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Gibbs_," he answered, pressing the phone to his ear. "Gear up," he commanded a second later, drawing the attention of the three agents that had been mindlessly occupying their time at their respective desks.

"Where to, Boss?" came Tony's annual question.

"Vermont, couple of kids found a dumping ground. Dog tags were found on more then one of the bodies."

"How long are we going for?" McGee asked.

"Well I don't know, Tim. It kinda depends on how long it takes you to get your ass up." He paused before continuing, now addressing all of them once again. "Go home and pack up, we leave in an hour." They all hurriedly gathered their things and headed to the elevator.

"This sounds like a very interesting case," Tony mused as they rode down to the parking lot. "Spending long days in the cold, harsh winter of Vermont. Should be fun."

"Nothing is fun about tracking down a serial killer, Tony," Ziva stated calmly, not meeting the annoyed gaze that Tony shot at her.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Zee-vah."

"You do not need to _lighten the mood,_" she shot back.

"Someone's a little testy this morning," Tony snickered, poking at her side. "You wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or was somebody else in your spot?"

"No, Tony, I slept alone last night. And on the correct side of the bed."

"Well then, why are your panties in a twist?" She leaned back so she could whisper in his ear without McGee hearing.

"For that to happen I would have to be wearing some, yes?" She chuckled at the small squeaking noise he made.

"I don't want to know," McGee muttered, turning his gaze to the ceiling. The elevator soon reached the ground floor and they all exited, walking together until they reached their respective cars.

"See you later then," McGee called to them with a small wave of his hand.

"Hey, why don't I pick you both up," Tony suggested. "Save gas, and then all our cars won't be sitting here for who knows how long."

"Thanks, Tony," McGee accepted, a smile spreading across his face.

"I think I will just take my own car," Ziva declined, falling into the drivers seat and starting her car.

"What's wrong, Zee-vah, don't like my driving?" Tony mocked, leaning on the doorframe of the opened passenger window.

"Yup," she responded, sliding her sunglasses onto her face and the speeding out of the parking lot, leaving Tony to regain his balance, and his composure.

"Somebody's in a grumpy mood," he mumbled as he turned to his own car.

"See you in an hour then?" McGee called.

"Drive yourself, McGoo," Tony called over her shoulder as he drove away after Ziva.

"Of course he just did it to get the girl," McGee muttered to himself as he shuffled to his car on the other side of the lot.

{{NCIS}}

"You're late," was all Gibbs muttered as his three agents stepped off the elevator, bags slung over their shoulders.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony mumbled, staring down at the floor. Gibbs stared at them for another second, letting them feel their guilt, before barking their orders at them.

"DiNozzo, Ziver, take the car. McGee, you're in the truck with me," he waved his hand at them, pulling them back into the elevator.

"We're driving, really, Boss?" Tony exclaimed. "That's like a ten hour trip."

"Let Ziva drive," shrugged Gibbs as the elevator doors slid shut. Tony knew there was no point in arguing with his boss, it never got him anything good.

They rode down to the parking garage in silence, all wondering exactly what they were getting themselves into. It always seemed that none of the far away trips ended well. They went their separate ways when they reached the ground level.

"I am driving," Ziva stated as she snatched the keys from Tony's grasp.

"Fine, but try to make it so we're alive when we get there." He dropped into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut.

"My driving is not that bad, Tony." She started the car and pulled out of the driveway as Tony continued their conversation, thought he didn't dare talk as she was turning, or swerving around someone. What could have been a five minute talk turned into one close to thirty.

"I think your multitude of driving tickets will argue with that."

"This coming from the man who has had four cars in the past ten years."

"None of those were my fault," he countered, grabbing at the door as she swerved around a corner. "Careful, Ziva, you're not in Israel anymore. You know you can drive like a civilized person who's not in a car chase."

"It is fun to make you scream." She gave him a snide smile as she jerked the wheel again.

"You want to make me scream?" he looked over at her as he regained his self-control. She didn't say anything, nor did she look at him, instead she slammed her foot down on the gas. The needle bypassed the 90 as they shot down the highway.

"Ziva!" he yelled, his right hand scratching at the door while his left grabbed at her leg. She smirked, slowing a little as they rounded a corner.

"Are you going to do that the whole ride?" he asked, his body still tense.

"If you do not move your hand right now I just might," she declared. They both looked down where his hand was squeezing her leg; it was alarmingly close to the juncture of her leg and hip. He smirked, giving her leg a small squeeze before removing his hand.

"So," he started a few minutes later, "you made me scream, are you happy now?"

"Kind of," she gave a shrug.

"Good," he muttered before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "Because now you're going to get yours." She shivered and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Promise?" Ziva choked on the word as it passed her suddenly very dry lips. Tony opened his mouth to continue when suddenly his phone rang.

"_DiNozzo,_" he answered.

"_Where are you two?"_

"_I don't really know the signs were kinda a blur as we passed them."_

"_We are heading North on 95, Gibbs. We still have a nine hour trip ahead of us, and that is saying Tony does not make me stop every five minutes for food," _Ziva yelled loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"_Call when you're about to cross the border so we can set up a meet,"_ their boss ordered and then hung up.

"Which border?" Tony asked, staring at his phone.

"Text McGee and ask."

"I'm not asking the Probie," Tony scoffed, shoving his phone deep into his pocket.

"Ask McGee for help or be punished by Gibbs, those are your options right now."

"Can't be punished if I don't do anything wrong."

"You did not ask where we were stopping."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one driving, sweetheart." Ziva thought for a moment before slamming her foot down on the gas pedal again.

"Ziva!" he screamed, his hands returning to their former positions.

{{NCIS}}

"That was the longest drive of my life," Tony moaned, falling into one of the two twin beds in the motel suite. Gibbs had taken one look at Tony after he had stepped out of the car before he threw a room key at him and told him and Ziva to sleep tight. There had been no room for argument on the rooming arrangements.

"You we not even driving, Tony, stop complaining," Ziva snapped as she placed her bag on the adjacent bed and began to pull out some clothes.

"Don't get too comfy, we're only staying here for tonight, then it's off to the hills."

"I was searching for my pajamas, unless you want me to sleep naked." His eyes popped open suddenly and he turned his head to look at her. She smirked at him.

_Why no have a little fun,_ she thought as she turned around and pulled her shirt over her head, letting it fall onto the bed next to her bag. She heard Tony's breath hitch as she reached behind her back in search of the clasp for her bra.

"Like what you see, Tony?" she asked as she reached for the button on her pants.

"Um… ah," he stuttered, watching he pants fall to the floor. She snickered as she grabbed a shirt out her bag and put it on before turning to face him again.

"Is that my shirt?" he finally managed to say. She looked down at the fabric that hung loosely from her slender frame and shrugged.

"You probably left it at my house one of the times you stayed there in attempt to get away from your neighbor. I was in a hurry and was not really looking at what I was packing."

"I see you forgot pants," he joked, attempting to stick the script that always served them so well.

"Why would I need pants?" she muttered, her tone low in that way she knew he loved and hated at the same time. He gulped, desperately hoping she would turn around soon because he didn't know how much longer he could control the feelings that were quickly rushing south. She gave him a wink before moving to repack her bag. He quickly rolled off the bed and excused himself to the bathroom.

"What is it going to take," Ziva quietly huffed, crossing her arms and staring at the closed door. _Maybe if I strip naked and lay in his bed then he will finally get the message._ She cocked her head to the side, thinking that really wasn't such a bad idea, but Tony suddenly emerged from the bathroom. She was torn from her thoughts as she took in his new attire; he was naked, save for his boxers, which were thankfully still fixed firmly around his hips.

"Oh, so you're allowed too be pretty much in your birthday suit, but I'm not," he objected. She quickly closed her mouth, and then opened it once more to talk.

"I am not wearing a suit, and neither are you, anymore."

"Never mind," he muttered, shaking his head. She shrugged him off as she finished packing before climbing into her bed.

"Good night, Tony," she yawned as she rolled over to switch off the light just as Tony's phone rang.

"_DiNozzo,_" he answered.

"_We're leaving at 06:00. I will send Ziva after you if you're not up,_" Gibbs' voice rang loud over the line in the quiet room.

"_Will do, Gibbs,"_ Ziva called back. Tony sent her a scowl before hanging up the already dead line. She smiled, finally switching off the light and making herself comfortable.

"Sleep tight, my little hairy butt," she whispered into the dark.

"You too, Sweetcheeks."

{{NCIS}}

Tony swatted blindly at his ear in attempt to get rid of what ever was tickling it. Ziva smirked and let her breath brush across her partner's skin again. He groaned and rolled onto his other side towards Ziva.

"Tony," she breathed, dragging out his name. His eyes shot open and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Ziva's face not two inches away from his. He gave a yelp and rolled away from her, falling off the bed.

"What time is it," he grumbled, burying his face into the floor and pulling the blanket more tightly around him.

"A little past five-thirty," she responded, standing up straight and smoothing out her pants. "McGee just stopped by with breakfast." She dropped one of the two paper bags in her hand onto Tony's bed. She then walked over to her bed and sat down on it before opening the bag and taking a large bite of the sandwich in it.

"Where is the little Probie?" Tony asked as he got up.

"Right here." McGee looked up from the computer he was typing at and over his shoulder at the senior field agent. "Nice getup, DiNozzo." Tony looked down at his state of undress and then shot McGee one of his DiNozzo smiles.

"Obviously you got here after Ziva changed."

"When I got here all she was wearing was a towel," McGee mumbled as he continued to work.

"What!" he turned to Ziva with a wild look in his eyes.

"I went for a run and then took a shower," she explained before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"And I missed it? Why didn't you wake me- forget I said that." His scared eyes darted back and forth between the other two. Ziva gave him a wink before finishing off her food.

"Wait, but if you took a shower, why is your hair dry, and straight?"

"It may not be five star, but they do have a blow dryer. And I brought my straightening iron."

"Why?" he gave a small laugh as he moved to get dressed as they continued to talk.

"Well I did not know that we were going to be spending the case in the mountains," she shot back at him.

"Will you two stop bickering for five minutes while I finish this?" McGee interrupted.

"Why aren't you in your own room?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs kicked me out."

"Why?" McGee opened his mouth to answer when there was suddenly a knock on the door and Gibbs walked in.

"Who is it?" Tony mocked as he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Tony pursed his lips and nodded as he turned to his bag to finish dressing before starting on his breakfast. "What do you got, McGee?" He walked over and stood behind the young agent, pretending to be able to read and understand what was printed on the computer screen.

"A couple kids were hiking through the woods when they literally stumbled over the bodies. So far local LEOs have located twenty-seven bodies, sixteen of which had dog tags or service uniforms on. They were all thrown into what appears to be a mass grave. The plot of land it was found on belongs to the government, so that's a dead end, but I did track down the deed for who owned it before it was foreclosed on." McGee turned to look up at his boss as he finished.

"Good job, McGee," Gibbs grumbled, clapping McGee on the shoulder before turning to the other two agents. "We leave in ten. We're taking snowmobiles up there. So, who knows how to drive one?" His eyes flicked back and forth between Tony and Ziva.

"I do," Ziva spoke up after a second.

"You grew up in a desert, why do you know how to drive a snowmobile?" Tony asked.

"In Mossad, you encounter more then just sand and bullets, Tony."

"Ziver, take DiNozzo and head over to the rental shop. McGee and I will meet you at the trailhead."

"On it, Boss," Tony mumbled as he grabbed his now packed bag and threw it over his shoulder. Ziva followed him out the door, pulling her jacket on as she went.

"Looks like you're stuck with me again, _Zee_-_vah_."

"Fine, but you are driving," she threw the keys at him before yanking open the passenger door. "On the drive home too."

"Fine by me, fewer chances of getting killed." They drove the ten minutes to the rental shop in silence, not really having anything to talk about. Tony still couldn't get the image of Ziva in just her small little panties out of his head; he doubted he ever would be able to. Whenever he looked at her that was all he saw.

Ziva was having the same problem. The picture of Tony standing in front of her in his boxers, smirking like a horny teenager with a slight bulge in his shorts, was stuck in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes it would flash across her vision and she had to fight the urge to picture him without the shorts on. And that was a problem, because she knew that he was going to be sitting behind her on the snowmobile, most likely holding onto her for dear life. His body pressed against hers, even through all the clothing they had on she knew she would be able to feel him.

She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, pulling her back to reality, the one where she couldn't just pounce on her partner and take what she really wanted.

"No, just trying to get over the fact that I have to spend the next hour or so with you."

"It's either me or McGeek, take your pick."

"I would rather be with him," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, Gibbs doesn't want to put up with me, so you're out of luck, Sweetcheeks." He shot her a cheesy smile as he pulled into the rental shop parking lot.

{{NCIS}}

"Here's a map, compass, two pairs of snowshoes, a tent, and two sleeping bags." The ranger handed Tony everything he had listed before turning to McGee and giving him the same things.

"Why a tent and sleeping bags?" Tony asked as he packed them onto the back of the snowmobile next to him.

"In case you get stuck, they are calling for a snow storm, but it's not spouse to hit until later today, you should be fine," the ranger assured.

"That makes me feel so safe," Tony mumbled as he sat down behind Ziva, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"You two have your radio?" Gibbs called to them. Ziva nodded, receiving one back before Gibbs took off with a roar.

"Ready?" Ziva shouted over her shoulder. Tony gave her a thumbs up and wrapped his arms more securely around her waist. _This is going to be a long ride,_ Ziva thought as they rode off after their boss.

They were about two hours into their trip before it started snowing. Ziva quickly lost sight of Gibbs and the path in the heavy snowfall. She slowed a little before coming to a complete stop.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, loosening his death grip on her as he sat back.

"Can you see a trail?" she asked, raising her eyebrows even though she knew he couldn't see them through her goggles. He shook his head.

"Should we call Gibbs?" he suggested.

"No, we should just sit here and wait until we freeze to death."

"Sarcasm is still not sexy, Ziva." She ignored him as she searched her jacket for the radio.

"_Gibbs,"_ she hollered over the wind.

"_Ziva, where are you two?"_

"_I do not know the snow is too heavy."_

"_Stay where you are, we don't need anyone getting hurt out here. Set up camp and just wait it out."_

"_Okay, we will see you later."_ She put the radio back in her pocket and turned to Tony. "This is what the tent is for, come on." She grabbed the tent and sleeping bags off the bag of the snowmobile and made her way into the trees.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her hand so as not to lose her.

"There is more shelter in the trees then there is on the open path. Hold these." She handed him the sleeping bags and quickly began setting up the small tent.

"_That's_ a two person tent?" Tony asked when she finished.

"Yes now get in." She pushed him inside and zipped the tent closed behind her. "Now open the sleeping bags and put one inside of the other."

"_What?_"

"Now open the sleeping bags and put one inside of the other," she repeated, more slowly this time.

"I got that, but why?"

"We will stay warmer that way. We do not know how long we will be here for." He wouldn't deny the fact that he was freezing right now, but he couldn't figure out why they didn't both just curl up in their own sleeping bags. She seemed to read his thoughts as she continued. "Between out shared body heat and the insulation of the bags we should avoid hypothermia, that is if you can actually get around to setting them up."

"Oh," he answered dumbly before setting to work. When he finished he kicked off his shoes and unstrapped the goggles from around his neck before he slid into the sleeping bag, leaving as much room as he could so Ziva could squeeze in also. She did the same before crawling in next to him. They lay there in silence for a second, with Tony facing Ziva's back, the only sound the whistling wind out side and their shivering.

"This is cozy," Tony mumble after a minute, his arm slipping around her waist.

"If I was not so cold right now I would break your arm."

"Good to know."

"Last time I was anywhere near this cold was when we were trapped in that shipping container. And that was not even that cold."

"I don't think anything short of being trapped in a freezer could compare to this."

"I am going to kill that ranger when we get back down," she gritted out through chattering teeth.

"_If_ we get back down," he mumbled.

"Hey," she snapped, turning around to face him. "I've lived though numerous gun fights, being taken hostage, and having to pretend to be your wife, I am not about to let a little snow storm kill me."

"Was it really that bad being my wife, or was it _pretending _to be that was the bad part." He smiled at her for a second before his teeth started chattering again.

"Your lips are turning blue," she mumbled after a moment of silence, unable to break her eyes away from his.

"Maybe you should warm them up," he managed a small laugh in between shivers. She stared at him for another second before slowly leaning forward and pressing her frozen lips against his equally cold ones. It was a simple kiss, neither really knew what they were trying to get out of it, other then maybe more warmth. They parted a moment later and just stared at each other.

"Is that better?" she whispered. He nodded.

"But I think I need more." She smiled before capturing his lips once again. This time it was much more heated, a dance of tongues and hands moving to pull the other closer.

"Tony," Ziva groaned as he rolled her on top of him.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice a little cocky. She pulled back and looked down at him.

"Are you warm yet?" He grinned up at her and shook his head. She smiled back before kissing him again.

{{NCIS}}

"Tony! Ziva!" Gibbs yelled, resting his hand on their discarded snowmobile that was almost completely buried in fresh powder.

"Gibbs, over here," came McGee's voice through the trees. Gibbs quickly made his way over to the young agent who was standing over a small mound of snow. He could just make out the yellow tent underneath the fluffy snow. Both men began hurriedly pushing snow from the thin tarp before unzipping it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs shouted as pulled open the tent. Neither one of the agents stirred, much to Gibbs' annoyance.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"Five more minutes," Tony grumbled, burying his face in the crook of Ziva's neck.

"Why hasn't Ziva broken Tony's neck yet?" McGee mumbled. Gibbs just shook his head and then bent over, taking a fistful of snow in his hand.

"Tony I recommend you get up right now," McGee gave a small laugh as the snow fell from his boss' hand onto the sleeping agents' faces.

"Ahh!" Tony gasped, bolting upright and pulling Ziva with him.

"Hi Gibbs," she muttered, pushing her messy hair back off her face.

"Did you two sleep well?" Gibbs asked.

"Once we warmed up, yeah," Tony answered, which earned him an elbow in the gut from Ziva.

"The storm stopped about and hour ago," Gibbs stated. "Took us that long to find you."

"Told you a little storm could not kill me," Ziva smiled at Tony.

"Enough," spat Gibbs, smacking them both on the head.

"How come you two didn't get buried?" Tony asked as he stood and pulled his shoes on, helping Ziva after he had finished.

"There's a cabin about a hundred or so yards up," McGee explained. "Gibbs almost ran over the sign in the storm."

"Come on," muttered Gibbs with a flick of his neck. "Let's get back to the cabin." All three agents nodded and followed him back to the snowmobiles.

{{NCIS}}

The rest of the week went by smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary happened. They caught the guy who had been killing soldiers and their families holed up in a dingy motel, oblivious to the fact they someone was even looking for him. They caught a few more cases after that, but those were all done before Saturday, so they got the whole weekend off.

Ziva sat in her car Saturday morning and took a deep breath. She was sitting outside Tony's apartment. They hadn't had a chance yet to talk about what had happened on the side of the mountain in that tiny tent.

_It was just a kiss,_ she kept telling herself. _He's kissed plenty of women. It probably meant nothing to him._ But it had meant something to her, which was why she was sitting outside his apartment now. She needed closure, to know if he felt the same way as she did.

She pulled out her phone and looked at the time, 7:08, why the hell did she always get up so early. She sighed and dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_ He sounded like he was still in bed.

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you?"_

"_Ziva? No, no, I'm up._" He suddenly sounded much more alert. "_What's up?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"_Okay, so talk."_ She could hear the creaking of wood over the phone as he presumably sat back against his bed frame.

"_Not over the phone."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Outside."_ She looked up as a light went on in his apartment and his silhouette appeared in the window.

"_Are you going to come up and get warm or freeze out there?"_ She smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and pushed her car door open, hanging up the phone as she did so. She counted each step she took up to his door. She realized in that moment that she had never actually been to his apartment in the seven years that she had known him and that almost made her turn around and leave.

"Ziva," came Tony's cheery voice before she could even get her thoughts straight. She must be really nervous if she didn't even hear him open the door.

"Hi, Tony," she smiled back at him, noticing the fact that he was still wearing a robe, meaning he had most likely still been asleep.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

"What did it mean to you?" she blurted out suddenly, not sure how else to start this conversation.

"What did what mean? Our kiss?" She nodded anxiously as she began chewing on her lower lip. He thought for a second before reaching out and gently brushing his fingers against her cheek. Before she could react his arms were around her waist, pulling her into him, and his lips were against hers. It took her a second to realize what was happening before her body relaxed into his. He pulled back as he felt her settle down and looked down into her chocolate brown orbs.

"It meant everything," he whispered. She smiled and captured his lips again; her tongue twisting with his as she let herself be pulled thought the door. She kicked it shut with her foot and a second later she found herself pushed up against it.

"Tony," she groaned against his mouth as she tangled her fingers in his short hair.

"Do you not want to do this?" he asked as he leaned back and looked down at her again.

"No, I want you now," Ziva begged, pulling him back to her. He quickly had her out of her of her jacket and shirt, and her long hair out of it's ponytail and hanging wildly around her bare shoulders, before he grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them behind his back as he attached his mouth to her newly exposed neck. She somehow managed to kick off her shoes in that position and they fell with a thud to the floor. After a moment he backed away from the door and began walking to his bedroom.

"Any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace," he breathed against her neck.

"Tony please," she almost whimpered as he pulled away.

"I can't see where I'm going, Zee-vah. So unless you want me to walk you into a wall…" he trailed off as he entered the bedroom. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed with her straddling his lap before sliding his hand up to cup her cheek.

"You mean everything to me, Ziva David," he whispered before gently kissing her. She beamed at him before standing from his lap and crawling back and lying properly on the messy bed.

"Show me how much I mean to you," she ordered. He gave a hearty laughed as he ran his hand up her leg. He gave her sweatpants a small tug and she lifted her hips so he could pull them all the way off.

"I never pegged you for a lace type of girl," he muttered as he kissed the inside of her knee. Her eyes fluttered shut as he continued to leave a blazing path of kisses up her leg.

"I am not wearing lace, am I?"

"No, but anything on you would look sexy." Her laugh turned into a groan as he kissed the inside of her leg just below the edge of her panties. He continued up her body, along her toned stomach and through the valley of her breasts then up along her jaw before pressing his mouth against hers once more.

"Tony please," she begged as his fingers did a light tap dance against her side. He smiled against her lips and moved his hand along the fabric of her bra before reaching the clasp, popping it open in one motion. She lifted her arms from the bed as he pulled it from her. He let out a small groan as he took in her almost naked form before burying his face in between her breasts.

"Tony," she groaned as he turned his head to the side and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He did the same to the other briefly before he began to trail his fingers down her stomach, leaving a fiery path in their wake, which was quickly followed by his tongue. She groaned again as he ran his tongue along the edge of her panties.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this to you, Ziva," he muttered as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. She gasped as he pressed a sucking kiss against her clit before drawing circles with his tongue. Her fingers became tangled in his hair once more as she held him against him.

"More, Tony, I want more," she ordered suddenly, tugging on his hair, bringing his mouth back to hers. Her fingers left his hair to trail down his robe-covered body until they met the tie holding it closed. She felt him smile against her lips as she pulled the fabric loose and pushed it from his shoulders.

"Oh, Tony," she groaned, her head falling back into the pillow as his erection pressed into her stomach.

"I'm allowed to brag," he breathed against her ear as he teased her with his tip.

"So am I," she shot back as she hooked her legs around him and rolled them over. His cheesy grin turned into a look of utter bliss as she sunk down onto him. They sat there for a second, just feeling each other for the first time before Ziva rose off of him. He groaned in disappointment as he almost completely left her before she slammed back down onto him again.

She continued to ride him, clutching onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it. Meanwhile his hands were roaming her body, memorizing it; the little spots that made her falter and the spots that made her buck against him even harder.

"Tony," she gasped as he placed a gentle kiss and a nibble behind her left ear. Her hands moved to his chest as she sat up, effectively keeping him away from that sensitive spot. But it was too late, he was already filing away that little tidbit of information for later.

Ziva felt his hands moved from her hips to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples between the pads of his fingers and making her whimper. His hands went to her back, pulling her towards him, as he wanted to take the rosy peeks in his mouth. She obliged to his call and bent forward, gasping again as him hot mouth covered her skin.

He groaned as her thrusts began to become sloppy and he knew she was getting close. He wanted to get there with her so he grasped her hips firmly and picked her up off him.

"Tony," she tried to warn, but his name had barely left her mouth before she was flat on her back and he was slamming into her. She let out an animalistic howl as he filled her completely one second and then was gone the next. He quickly found a hard, fast rhythm and her nails and heels digging into his back were only driving him on.

_Why did I wait so long for this,_ was the only coherent thought he could form at the moment as Ziva began muttering incoherent words in his ear.

He didn't even know what hit him as her soft mutterings of nothing turned into an ear-piercing scream of him name and her inner walls closed around him.

"Oh god, Ziva," he grunted as he spilled into her, his breathing coming in short staggered bursts. They lay there for a minute, clutching one another as their breath evened out and their heart rates returned to normal. He rolled off her and pulled her into his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his torso.

"It's a really good thing we have the weekend off," he panted.

"Why?" she mumbled against his still heated skin.

"Because I need more time to show you how much you mean to me." His arm wrapped tighter around her as he felt her smile against him.


End file.
